Laser guns of the type of this class are known, for example, from WO 98/14745. A recoil system for guns with installed laser for “sharp-shooting simulation” is described there. A specially made mechanism is used for triggering the recoil system. However, this mechanism only permits a trigger resistance, which does not correspond to the actual conditions of the different types of guns and therefore in practice is perceived as insufficient. Moreover, the prior-art recoil system requires an entire new construction or a reconstruction of prior-art pistols, which is extremely expensive in terms of construction and hence cost-intensive, wherein economic reconstruction is not possible or is ruled out to a large extent.
Furthermore, a laser pistol and a process for retrofitting a sharp-shooting pistol into a laser pistol is known from EP 1 262 728 A1. In this construction, a compressed gas magazine is provided, which is adapted, in terms of its dimensions, to the magazine of the respective model of the pistol to be retrofitted and is connected via a connecting valve to a magazine connecting piece. This magazine connecting piece has a passage hole with an opening pin for the connecting valve and a connection to the compressed gas magazine as well as a screw connection to an expansion chamber in the carriage above the barrel block. Moreover, the firing pin is retained in its position and actuation according to the model to be retrofitted. The piston is arranged in the expansion chamber with a hole running in the longitudinal direction and a firing pin piece movable backwards and forwards therein in front of the tappet of the valve. A little slip or a little play is provided between the firing pin piece and the piston inner wall for ventilation of the expansion chamber. Here, the spring rod with resetting spring is adapted to the prevailing pressure conditions to push back the piston and the firing pin piece via the carriage.
In this prior-art laser pistol the mechanics of most commercially available pistols shall be retained, so that the trigger pull or the pressure point of the original gun is likewise retained. A relatively simple reconstruction or a simple retrofit of previously known sharp-shooting pistols into pistols with a recoil simulation and laser triggering shall be made possible here. The reconstruction here shall only require the replacement of certain components, wherein a rebuilding into the original state shall be possible without problems.
Consequently, a compressed gas cartridge is used in this construction as is a special valve control, which is triggered with relative effort. Here it is found that because of the decreasing gas pressure in the compressed gas cartridge, the recoil simulation is weakened with increasing duration of the operation. Moreover, only an expensive replacement or an expensive refilling is possible after the compressed gas cartridge is used up. Further, it has been found that in systems of this type, which operate with compressed gas cartridges for “recoil simulation,” the gun may cool off due to the essentially abrupt expansion of the gas. Especially when used in automatic guns with rapid firing sequence, it has been found that the gun may even “freeze up” after discharge of several volleys, such that the recoil system is put out of operation. Moreover, the compressed gas is discharged outwards, which is likewise undesirable.